A New Member
by Tsunami885
Summary: Hera never meant for this to happen. What would she do? How would the others react? How would Kanan react? (Rated T for things young children would not understand)


"Please, please, please don't be what I think" Hera said as tears formed in her eye. "If it's true what will I do? What will happen? What will the rest think? What will Kanan think?" she said finally getting the courage to look at the small devise. "Oh…No, Positive" she cried.

Kanan was walking past Hera's room to see if she was ok. She'd been throwing up the last few days, and he'd been worried if she had caught something. As he walked by he heard Hera crying and saying something he could not figure out. He carefully knocked on the steel door "Hera?" he knocked again "Hera, are you ok?" Hera jumped and locked her door. "Yeah, I'm fine" she answered softly. "Just, just a little sick" she lied thinking how in the galaxy she would tell him."Hera, if you need anything, I'm right here for you" he said as he slowly walked away from her door. After his steps could not be heard Hera fell to the floor and began crying again.

"I'm sure she's fine Kanan" Zeb said as he took another bit of his dinner. "I don't know Zeb, I hope she is. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I, well I" he stuttered not knowing how to break his feelings in front of the group, especially Ezra. "It's ok Kanan we all know how you feel about her" Sabine said to break his awkward stutter. "Some of us more than others" Ezra said with a devilish grin. That was until Sabine hit him in the back of the head. "Yeah you're not that secretive about" Zeb added "Especially after that night a few weeks ago" he said giving his friend a pat on the back. "Yeah we were outside and could her scream" Ezra said nudging his master's shoulder. Suddenly it hit Sabine. Her being sick and quite a bit rude lately all made sense.

"Guy's you go ahead on the joy ride I'll stay behind with Hera" Sabine said handing Kanan his bag. "You sure there's lots of troopers to smash" Zeb smiled. "Thanks but I think she needs someone to look after her. You guys have fun". After the boys left Sabine went straight for Hera's room and knocked on the door. "Hera. Open up, I think I know why you're hiding. Just talk to me" She began. Hera hesitated. But knew even if she didn't open the door Sabine would find away in somehow, so why waste her hard earn credits. She unlocked the door, let Sabine in, and sat on her bed. "I know about you and Kanan" she started. "And I know what happen the other night. So…" Hera began to cry once more. "Positive" she managed to speak out. "It was positive" Sabine's eyes widened. She thought Hera would be the one to help her with things like this, not vice versa. She looked in shock at the soon to be mother. She could also see in her eyes that Hera had no idea what to do now. "What do I do now?" Hera asked. Hera, the women who took her in when her family was destroyed, who became her knew mother, who taught her how to cook, clean, fly the Ghost, and who raised her to be the strong artistic women she is today, was scared and asking a TEENAGER what to do. "Tell him" she answered softly. Hera looked up at her. "Tell him. Tell Kanan the truth. And if he can't handle it, then he should leave" she smiled at Hera. Hera thought for a moment and stood up from her bed. "Call them in" she said walking out the door.

Kanan raced home hoping nothing was wrong, especially for Hera. "He jumped in the ship looking for Sabine as Zeb and Ezra came in painting. "Sabine is everything ok? Where's Hera?" he said grabbing the girl by her arms. Sabine took Kanan's hands of her shoulders and stood next to Ezra and Zeb. "Hera needs to talk to you, she's in the cockpit" At those words Kanan ran for the cockpit to find her. "What's going on?" Ezra asked

"Hera!" Kanan yelled as he entered the cockpit. Hera stood up looking down at the floor. "Hera what's wrong?" he asked holding her close and fearing the worst. Hera looked up at his sapphire eyes, as Kanan looked into her emerald eyes. The two stared at each other until Hera pulled his lips down to hers. "Kanan?" she started "How much do you love me?" Kanan stared down at her until he finally answered "Hera no matter what, I will always love you" curious he asked "Why do you ask?" Hera took a deep breath and looked back up at his eyes. "Kanan…I'm pregnant" she said looking down. Kanan couldn't believe what he had heard. He was shocked he couldn't even speak. Hera began to let tears form into her eyes. "I'm sorry Kanan" she cried "I don't want this to end what we have together" she began to walk out until Kanan grabbed her by the arm. Hera looked up wondering what he would do next, that is until her pulled her into his embrace and gave her a strong passionate kiss. "Hera there's no need to be sorry" he started, tears of joy began to crawl down his face. "This is the best thing that could happen to us" The "us" made Hera herself cry with joy knowing that the man she loved would be there for her and there new child. "We have to tell the others now" Kanan said opening the door as Ezra, Zeb, and Sabine feel on the ground once it opened. Zeb quickly got up and smacked his friend on the back "Congrats bud. You'll make a great father" he smiled. "Yes! Does this mean I get a new baby brother or sister?" Ezra yelled jumping with joy. "I call dibs on teaching him or her how to shoot" Sabine said as Zeb and Ezra argued over who would be the best big brother. Hera smiled. She was not only happy that Kanan would support her during this, but her whole family would as well. "Guess we better clean that spare room" Kanan started. "Because we have new member on the way".


End file.
